


Somewhere New

by KellyJade



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyJade/pseuds/KellyJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need each other, they suppose, in ways that they can't really express to anyone else. And the whole thing is clumsy and a bit awkward but it's also kind of perfect.</p>
<p>Primarily Kirsch/Danny. Mentioned Laura/Carmilla, Will/Kirsch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere New

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything for Carmilla yet - I'm obsessed though. So obsessed. Thought about posting this to my account on ff.net, and I still might, but I think most of you Carmilla people are over here, so here it is! I own nothing, of course.
> 
> I can't believe my first fic idea was Zeta Society. I've never even written F/M before. 
> 
> Here goes!

They sit on the floor, for some reason. They started on the wooden backed chairs in Danny’s room, but the floor started looking more friendly after a while. The beer probably helped too.

Their backs are to the wall and they sit side by side, staring at the closed door, sipping straight from their bottles. They are talking, about something, but fall silent for a moment. That’s when Kirsch’s expression gets suddenly contemplative.

Danny raises an eyebrow at him. “What?”

He takes a slow sip of his beer, and doesn’t meet her eyes. Then he speaks. “I think I was in love with him. Will.”

It’s kind of out of left field, and it should be a shock, a revelation, a big one. But it’s not, somehow, and Danny just breathes out slowly and takes a small sip of her own beer. “Oh,” she is all she says.

He actually smiles a little. “It’s kind of ridiculous, isn’t it?” he says, and then he looks at her and his eyes sparkle in that Kirsch way, and Danny can’t help but smile a bit back. “I mean, I thought I knew him enough to love him and didn’t even realize what he was.”

Danny shakes her head. “No. You knew him as well as anyone did. You knew him as your friend.”

Kirsch looks back at the closed door, thinking again. “Yeah,” he says after a moment. “But I should have known about – you know. I didn’t even believe them, when they told me.”

Danny frowns, the vagueness of his statement and the cheap beer clouding her mind. “Who told you what?” He gives her a careful sideways look then, and she still feels a pang of something in her stomach when she realizes. “Oh. You mean Laura and Carmilla.”

His eyes examine her carefully, before he continues. “Yeah. They told me he was a vampire.” And Kirsch laughs softly, and Danny can hear the hurt in the sound. “I didn’t even believe them. I couldn’t.”

Danny thinks that this is where a normal friend would comfort him, would put a hand on his shoulder and tell him it’s okay, tell him he did nothing wrong. But Kirsch knows he did nothing wrong. And Danny knows Kirsch.

They see each other every day. They started a week after Carmilla returned, when Danny could leave her room again without her stomach turning over at the possibility of seeing Laura. Seeing the vampire’s arm snaked languidly around Laura’s neck, Laura pushing her nose into the crook of her pale shoulder. Looking so happy.

And she’s happy for them. Really. It just makes her want to throw up, sometimes.

Kirsch kind of happened by accident. He had already declared her a ‘bro’, so when she ran into him in the cafeteria they ate red jello together. It was nice. It was… easy.

So now Danny sits next to Kirsch, on her bedroom floor, and she doesn’t have to say anything. He loved Will – she should have seen it before, probably, but overall it doesn’t matter. He told her because he needed to. He just needed to talk. And that’s what Danny is here for.

He touches her wrist briefly to prompt her to move back as he grabs another beer. The skin tingles where his fingers touched it.

“I miss him, sometimes,” Kirsch says, popping open his beer. “Is that insane?”

Danny just laughs. “I miss Laura, and I see her all the time. I’m probably the wrong one to talk to about insane.”

They sit there, and they drink to what could have been.

“At least I got you, Psycho,” says Kirsch, and the smile in his voice makes Danny want to punch him in the arm and hug him all at once. “And you’ve got me, you know, right?”

Danny doesn’t look at him, just nods, looking down at the floor. “I know.”

And now they drink to what they have.

When Kirsch speaks next, his tone is different. Careful. Meaningful. “Hey Danny,” he says. “Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?”

She laughs, because the question (even though she’s pretty sure she knows the meaning behind it) is ridiculous. She could just go with it, but can’t really help herself. “Kirsch, we go for coffee like every day. We went for coffee this morning.”

If Kirsch was the type of guy who rolled his eyes, he would do it now. But he’s not (and Danny thinks she kind of likes that), so he just smiles. “I know. But I mean… Maybe we could go again.”

And Danny shouldn’t melt in that smile, and she shouldn’t wonder what it’s like to hold his hand, and her heart shouldn’t speed up when their skin brushes together. But. “Maybe we’ll go somewhere new, tomorrow,” she tells him.

And Kirsch smiles wider, and Danny’s stomach lurches in an entirely welcome way. “Good,” he says simply. “I’d like to go somewhere new.”


End file.
